thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Tight Squeeze
Tight Squeeze is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Stephen Perry, it originally aired on November 15, 1985. Official Summary The Mutants ambush the ThunderCats, but lose the battle - and a NoseDiver. S-S-Slithe blames Vultureman's faulty technology for the loss of the vehicle. Vultureman, enraged, activates a self-destruct circuit in their weapons. Acting on S-S-Slithe's request, Mumm-Ra evens the score by sealing the Sword Chamber with the Sword and all the ThunderCats' weapons inside. Using primitive weapons, the Mutants attack the Cats' Lair, overpowering Cheetara and then Panthro - but not before Panthro realizes that an air-shaft will grant access to the sealed Sword Chamber. Snarf crawls through the air-shaft, pursued by Jackalman. Meanwhile, Lion-O fights Monkian and S-S-Slithe hand-to-hand but is weakened when Mumm-Ra appears and engulfs him in a force field. Snarf arrives with the Sword. Lion-O uses it to free the other ThunderCats. Together they defeat Mumm-Ra and the Mutants. Official Moral This episode depicts the importance of technology in our modern way of life and the necessity to use it in conjunction with a moral code. When Vultureman activates the self-destruct circuits in all their weapons, the Mutants are left only with primitive instruments. They call upon Mumm-Ra, who seals off the ThunderCats from their weapons and short-circuits the Lair's controls. Assured the ThunderCats are weaponless, the Mutants set out to attack them on what they think will be equal footing. But the ThunderCats, led by Lion-O, call upon their inner resources and allegiance to their values. They have always lived with the guiding principle that technology is a means to be used in conjunction with a just end. Their ends are determined by their moral code, which is exemplified early in the episode when they display a willingness to save even their enemies. Fortified by their inner strength, the ThunderCats withstand the attack. Lion-O is reunited with the Sword of Omens, which represents their code and the proper use of technology. He frees the ThunderCats and their weapons, and they repel Mumm-Ra and the Mutants, who lack a comparable morality and inner strength. We learn in this episode that an inner strength and power is available to us in our lives when we live according to a code of values. When we follow a code of morality based on conscience and the betterment of society, we act in confidence and with an inner strength. Part of a moral code involves reflection on how society links the tools, weapons, and instruments of modern technology with ends of a value system, which respects life and justice. The evaluation is a judgment about how to use technology, which as a means can be used for various kinds of ends. A right morality will assure that technology is used for the benefits of good in society and not for destructive purposes. Story Having fitted the NoseDiver with the Thundrainium Cannon, the Mutants set up an ambush for the ThunderCats in some mountainous region. Unaware of this, the ThunderCats arrive at the scene in the ThunderTank. Because Slithe waits for the ThunderTank to get too close before firing, the Thundrainium Shells disintegrate on impact and do not exert any negative effects on the Cats. With their plot failed, the Mutants beat a hasty retreat, losing the NoseDiver in the process. Back at Castle Plun-Darr, instead of taking responsibility for the failure, Slithe blames Vultureman’s weapon as being faulty. Infuriated by the accusation, Vultureman triggers the self-destruct button on all his inventions, leaving the Mutants weaponless and without any vehicles as well. Hoping to even the odds, Slithe request Mumm-Ra to rid the ThunderCats of their weapons. The evil mummy complies and conjures up Bolts of Evil, an energy dragon that damages all of the Cats Lair’s electronics before sealing shut the Sword Chamber. With all of their weapons locked in the Sword Chamber, the ThunderCats send Snarf into the room via the ventilation shaft to fetch the Sword of Omens. The Mutants make their way to Cats Lair and capture and imprison Cheetara and Panthro in Castle Plun-Darr. Being the slimmest of all the Mutants, Jackalman is sent after Snarf in the ventilation shaft. As a sword-less Lion-O fights off Slithe and Monkian, Mumm-Ra joins in the battle as well, tilting the scales in the villains’ favor. Fortunately Snarf comes to the rescue, carrying the Sword of Omens in his mouth. He tosses the sword to Lion-O who loses no time in summoning his comrades. Endowed with the determination to help their leader, Panthro and Cheetara break free from Castle Plun-Darr and reach Cats Lair in two shakes of a cat’s tail. With all the ThunderCats now armed, the Mutants and Mumm-Ra flee from the scene. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode marks the fifth time that an opponent has snared Cheetara in a net. The other episodes in which this happens are The Doomgaze, The Spaceship Beneath the Sands, Mongor (episode), and Snarf Takes Up The Challenge. * Panthro says, "Snarf, you are a genius!!". He also said this same line in Feliner - Part I. Goofs Notable Quotes Mumm-Ra: You Mutants are used to fighting without technology. But what is Lion-O without his Sword? (laughs) Mumm-Ra: Doomed! Lion-O: There must be a way into the Sword-chamber. Snarf: The only thing that can get in there is air. Panthro: Hey - that's it! Snarf - you are a genius! Lion-O: You're not scared, are you? Snarf: Of course not. I'm just terrified. Lion-O: What happened to them? Slithe: We happened to them, ThunderCat! Lion-O: I guess real strength doesn't come from a weapon. It comes from inside. Panthro: So, tell us, Snarf, how'd you ever fit through that tiny vent in the Sword Chamber? Snarf: It was a tight squeeze, Panthro. Lion-O: Well, you have added a few pounds recently, Snarf. Snarf: (sighs) I know, I know. WilyKit: Snarf! Just who we wanted to see! WilyKat: We're famished. Can you please cook us something? Snarf: I'm never going in a kitchen again. I'm going on a diet. WilyKit: You mean, no more candy-fruit? Snarf: That's right. WilyKat: No more bread-fruit, smothered in fresh honey? WilyKit: (Snarf licks his lips) And no more meat-fruit roasts? WilyKat: With Snarf's Secret Seasoning. Lion-O: (Snarf moans again) But I thought you were going on a diet, Snarf. Snarf: (putting on his toque) I am. Starting tomorrow. (everybody laugh) Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Tight Squeeze1.jpg Tight Squeeze2.jpg Tight Squeeze3.jpg Tight Squeeze4.jpg Tight Squeeze5.jpg Tight Squeeze6.jpg Tight Squeeze7.jpg Tight Squeeze8.jpg Tight Squeeze9.jpg Tight Squeeze10.jpg Tight Squeeze11.jpg Tight Squeeze12.jpg External Links *Tight Squeeze on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Stephen Perry Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)